Beyblade: Evolution
by Americaiuno
Summary: Meet Kat, who has just inherited the bit beast Dragoon, with little knowing of the beyblade sport. She is thrust into the underground war with a photojournalist freelance, beyblade fan, computer geek, a biology professor and his son... What could go wrong? Well a lot... especially when you have a bit beast that BEGA wants.
1. Episode 1: Prologue

Prologue: January 31, 2013

The skyscrapers of New York City, lit up in the night with the people working late in their offices and the headlights of cars shining on the roads. Past the downtown area, lied the urban districts and wedged between two apartment buildings was the school and it's dormitories.

The dormitories were silent, people slumber in their dreams as they snuggled themselves into their beds.

The toilet flushed, disturbing the serenity, a messy brown hair girl came out of the bathroom. She wore a pair of baggy pajamas and was around the age of 14. She covered her mouth as she yawned.

The girl walked through the dark hallway and stopped at the door with the number 13A. She searched through her left pocket and pulled out a small key, she groaned. She placed the key into the keyhole and turned it clockwise, making a small click.

She heard a loud sound, something clanking or bashing against something, there was another sound too. It sounded like there something whirling around up there. The sounds were coming from up the rooftops.

_What the heck?_ she asked herself looking up, _Who in their right minds would be on the rooftops? Especially during January?_

She turned the key back into its original position and took it out, then placed it back into her pocket. She turned back the bathroom's direction, but instead went to left as she reached to the bathroom.

Next to the bathroom was a set of stairs, she looked up. The sounds were definitely coming from up rooftops. She climbed up the staircase her thoughts were swarming with what going on?

_What is that sawing? _She asked herself, _Argh! What time is it anyway? I should've checked my watch before I went hiking up the stairwell!_

She stopped at the door to the rooftop placing her ear against the door. The whirling sounds of metal clinking or crashing against each other roared on.

"Give it up your generation is OVER!" growled a voice outside.

"_Generation is over"_, she mentally repeated, _Did I just come across some sort of conspiracy?_

"Shut up,"growled a second older voice,"You think this is what it's all about? Power? Control? Domination? An economy?"

_Domination? As in taking control of the entire world, domination?_ Her mind was starting to hurt from all the questions buzzing in her head. _Ow, headache._

"Just shut up,"snap the first voice,"BEGA is taking control of this sport and there's nothing you can do to stop it! So hand it over!"

Her eyebrow twitched at the word BEGA and sport, _Wait a minute... Aw you got to be kidding me!?_

She turned the doorknob opening the door into the cold air,"Okay people what is going-?"She stop in mid sentence, watching a flash of red and white past almost inches to her face. She fell back and watched two spinning tops land on the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" gasped the girl.

"Hey lady!"snap a boy, she looked up and saw two men, she could see little of their faces in the darkness of the night."Would you mind, we're having a heated discussion! So scram." She looked to the right and saw the red bey charging toward, then lunged in the air.

The white bey jumped into the air, smashing into the red blade.

"HEY!"snap the boy looking at his opponent.

"Focus on your battles and not being a bully,"said the man, his voice was calm and serious.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" the boy snarl,"ATTACK!"

The center of the top glowed and a giant fiery lion appeared. His eyes were bright as flaming rubies, his golden fur glimmered against the city lights and his own mane was on fire. The lion opened his mouth and roared loudly, the girl fell to the floor and shivered.

_Big cat,_ she gulped.

The white top repeated the same process, but unleashed a different creature from its prison. A magnificent blue dragon rose from the light moving like a snake. Like the lion's fur, the dragon's great blue scales shimmered, but they were like water against the lights. The dragon was different from the pictures she saw of, the claws were enormous and his legs reminded her of a rabbits. He looked like he was built to stand on two.

The blue dragon delivered a fearsome roar, causing her legs tremble.

"ATTACK,"the two figures shouted and the giant beasts obeyed their master. The lion charged through the sky, as if he was on solid ground. The dragon, swayed liked snake left and right, holding out his claws.

A huge wind hit the building as the two beasts clashed. The dragon pinned the lion's arms and bit into the neck.

"Gr,"growled the boy."COME ON!"

The lion kicked with his hind legs hitting the dragon's chest, the dragon was force to pull back, but he swung his tail at the lion's face.

The blows the beasts were delivering, were intense the force could be felt through the rooftops.

"Go,"shouted the boy,"Ring of Fire,"

The lion gave another great roar and became engulfed in fire. The lion lunged at the dragon, throwing him toward _her._

The girl's heart pounded and then darkness.

The alarm clock blared.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Please comment on either criticism or praise, anyway I written up to Chapter 4, but it is still unfinished. So now it's still ongoing, but I promise I will get to chapter 1. Just stay patient.


	2. Episode 1: Ch 1

A/N: Sorry for the month-long delay, but now I can proudly present to you chapter 1 of episode 1! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Kitten named Kat**

Kat jolted out of bed, the analogue alarm clock screeched loudly as it vibrated on her dry sink. Kat placed her fingers on the metal pendulum that kept whacking the bells back and forth. She then turn off the alarm properly with her other hand.

She rubbed her eyes, then glanced around her room. Scooting to the right of her bed she pull the curtains to let in the daylight shine into her room.

Looking through the glass window, she looked down on the late winter courtyard filled with fresh snow. The oak trees trickled icicles on their naked dark brown branches. Sidewalks and gardens were swept clean of snow, ready for the students that would walk in the cold February morning with the gray sky looming over their heads.

Kat's memories flashed over last night and shook her head. _What a weird dream!_ she groaned, _I really need to stop watching YouTube videos before I go to bed._

Kat picked up her alarm clock and checked the time, 7:15 A.M., school started at 8:00 A.M. Placing the alarm clock back on the dry sink, she pulled of the covers and pulled herself out of bed.

Kat checked the calendar, yesterday was January 31, so she changed the page to February.

Then grabbing her toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair brush, she left her room, passing other girls as she walked through the hallway. Entering the bathroom she began her morning routine.

_Let's see, today's Friday,_ Kat began to prioritize her plan as she pour the paste onto her toothbrush,_ So I have a math quiz, social studies test and a science project due today. How bad can that be?_ Kat began brushing her teeth_ If I memorized it correctly the reason for the Second Continental Congress came into meeting was due to Shay's Rebellion..._

Her thoughts summed up her studies for the tests and quiz that lied ahead of her. A little nervous of the work that was ahead of her, but her confidence restored after she brushed her hair. After that Kat noticed the black "freckles" on her nose, squinting her eyes as she leaned closer toward to mirror.

She groaned as she touch the blackheads on her nose. _Argh! No matter how many pimple medicine I use the blackheads, just won't go away. _She want to squish the puss out of the blackheads, but resisted the urge.

She left the bathroom and ran full speed back to her room, where she could get dress in peace. Shutting the door behind her, after entering her room she check her analogue clock once again: 7:23.

Quickly changing her PJs out into her school uniform, which was navy blue skirt, white-collar shirt and a matching color jacket. She then put on her blue socks reaching to her knees and her brown leather shoes. Kat then finally grabbed her black winter coat, purple scarf, and winter hat and at last her leather school bag.

At last she was ready for class.

Leaving her room, she took the same path she used to reach the restrooms, but turned left instead. Heading to different section of the hallway, she turned another left after reaching a wall meeting the stairs.

Climbing down the stairs, her thoughts flashed toward the dream of the two beasts. At least that what's she thought. There was no way for two giant beasts can exist, more or less float eighty feet in the air without anyone noticing.

Reaching to the ground floor, she turned to her right and opened the green iron door to the outside. The cold air blew and prickled her face, the temperature was exactly as it looked freezing.

Entering into the cold courtyard, Kat looked up to the sky, the sun barely shined through the cracks of the dark clouds. Kat changed her focus toward across the main campus building across the courtyard.

The red brick building stood three stories high with a glass dome installed on the rooftop. At the entrance a brick arch embed itself into the building on the top a large metal plague was screw into the brick, saying the words:

**New York Academy of Higher Education**

**Est. 1965**

Passing through the automatic glass doors, she entered into a large circular hallway, crowded with people, wearing similar uniforms as Kat did. The rotunda echoed with their voices and footsteps pounding across the hallway.

Checking her watch the time was now 7:45, school would start in 15 minutes. Looking both ways, she quickly trotted to the right, toward her math class's direction her math class.

"Hey Kitty Kat,"spoke a voice.

Kat turned her head to face a boy about her age. He had red shaggy hair reaching to his ears with freckles and bits of acne covering his peach color skin. He wore a bright yellow coat and similar top attire as Kat, but had long brown pants reaching to his brown leather shoes.

"Sam,"Kat gleefully answered,"How was the weekend?"

"Aw it was great to see my family again,"sighed Sam,"What about you, it seems you were at party last night."

"What's giving you the idea was at party last night?"laughed Kat.

"Your eyes,"answered Sam, pointing her light green eyes,"You look like you had a restless night,"

"Oh,"said Kat, rubbing some sleep out of her right eye,"I guess I didn't notice that, but nah I didn't went to any party last night. I just had a some crazy dream that was pretty scary and stupid at the same time."

"What was it about?"asked Sam.

"Oh you know the typical,"shrugged Kat, acting sarcastic,"Just about a dream about some evil corporation and giant flying beasts that were bigger than this school."

Sam chuckled,"Kitty, I think you been watching too much Bakugun,"

"OH Please!"huffed Kat, waving her hand,"That TV show is getting way too stupid now days! Recycling the same characters too many times gets pretty old! Plus the girls are starting to become not very appealing, especially the newest girl! She looks less like a girl and more like a dude!"

"Okay! Okay!"Sam held out his hands in surrender,"Take a chill pill Kitty Kat,"

Kat rolled her eyes and sighed. The school's warning bell boomed across the school. Looking at her watch one last time, it was now 7:55.

"Well," Kat looked to Sam,"See ya," and then waved good-by as she turned to the next side hallway. Sam still walking in the main hallway waved back.

* * *

2nd A/N: Well! I'm sorry to say that the last part Bakugun, was my opinion! Sorry if I had offended anyone! Now that I got that off my chest, I'll proud to tell that the next chapter will have a lot of familiar faces, easter eggs and funnies! See Ya!

P.S. Please comment and criticism are welcome!


End file.
